Murray Cook
i love you "Murray Cook" (b. June 30, 1960) is the red Wiggle. He loves playing the guitar and he is the best musician of The Wiggles. He is about (6.3 tall) which is known as the second tallest Wiggle (He use to be taller then Greg in the very early days). Murray is known as the second oldest Wiggle. He is one of The Wiggles who really loves children so much and he likes to talk to children after the show. First Appearance - Get Ready To Wiggle music video (1991) Latest Appearance - Ukulele Baby (2011) i love you Murray cook i am miss you oliy gifes litters paicrtrs jeuet you mal box love julie Other Infomation i love you Murray cook my i want come over to my husoe for sueocak suepsie nhgt and on tv nwes to pritstce songs. if you paitce on tv murray cook love julie He was born in Sydney, Whales, Australia, and is eldest child in his family. Hes birth name is "Murray James Cook". He started playing the guitar at age 11. As a teenager he performed in amateur musicals and played in school bands. During the 80’s he worked in the public service and played in various bands including The Finger Guns, who released three singles. Murray studied early education at Macquarie University where he met Anthony and Yellow Wiggle, Greg and graduated in 1990. He was a music teacher at Kegworth Public School in Leichhardt in 1991 and was a tutor in early education and taught at Macquarie University in 1992. He has performed as a Wiggle since 1991 and has loved every minute of it. "Children are the best audiences!" Cook played the guitar in the late '80s bands Transistor and Finger Guns before joining the Sydney-based band Bang Shang a Lang. (He continued to play for this band in Sydney, when not on tour with The Wiggles). When things did not work out in the music field for him, he returned to college and studied early childhood education at Macquarie University, where he met Anthony Field and Greg Page and formed The Wiggles in 1991. Cook's schtick in The Wiggles is an obsession with playing the guitar. He was conscious that he was probably the first guitarist children would see, and said, "I always think that if it inspires kids to play guitar later on that would be great. I think it would be really nice if in 15 years I read that somebody got into guitar playing because of the Wiggles. I know that would be fantastic." When asked what his favorite Wiggles song was, he stated, "'Play your guitar with Murray,' of course. When we play that song live I get to play like a rock 'n roll star." Cook's major musical influences are The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, The Who, and Eric Clapton. In 2008, Cook was named "the sixth best guitarist in Australia". Cook owns a collection of thirty vintage guitars. Onstage, he uses the Australian made Maton Mastersound 500 guitar. He also plays a '53 Gibson Les Paul gold top, '64 Fender Strat, James Burton Fender Telecaster, Maton Mastersound 500 and a more recent Les Paul at home or in the studio. The amplifiers he uses are the Marshall Head and Box Combo, the Fender Twin and a Bad Cat, which he bought while in the U.S. and said had a "great sound." Cook, whose nickname is "Muzz", came up with The Wiggles' signature index finger-wagging move after watching professional bowlers do the move on television. Cook was made a Member of the Order of Australia on 26 January 2010 for service to the arts, particularly children's entertainment, and to the community as a benefactor and supporter of a range of charities. Slideshow AnthonyandMurrayin1992Photo.jpg|Anthony and Murray in 1992 photo Uncle Noah's Ark Introduction.jpg|Murray on Wiggle Time Dr. Murray.jpg|Murray dressed as a doctor to be Dr. Murray Georgia's Song Introduction.jpg|Murray and two kids in a skit of Geogia's song Having Fun At The Beach Introduction.jpg|Murray and Anthony with five kids drawing pictures BackstageIntro-Murray.jpg|Murray on backstage in a Wiggles video MurrayandJeff.jpg|Murray and Jeff Murray-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|A picture of Murray at a Wiggles concert The Wiggles Movie 0003.jpg|A photo of Murray in a career of The Wiggles Movie. Murray'sShirt.jpg|Murray with his Hawaiian shirt on when his red shirt got a mess. That happened in "The Wiggles (TV Series 1)" Murray'sShirt 00001.jpg|Murray with red shirt back on in The Wiggles (TV Series 1) MurrayinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI animated version of Murray in Space Dancing Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Wiggle Members Category:Members of the St Dominic s College